User blog:Elgb333/Post-Halloween Historical Horrorshow! Pirate Girls vs Harpe Brothers
Happy Halloween Deadliest Fictioners (or Happy All Souls Days to some)! While today is the day to celebrate the various fears that haunt our world such as vampires, werewolves, zombies, witches and all other mythical monsters, we should all remember as well that real horror also exist in the dark realms of our history. Real horror that will put whatever our imagination can create to shame! The Pirate Girls! ''' '''Mary Read and Anne Bonney: The notorious sexy pair of sea-legs that terrorized the waters during the Golden Age of Piracy! vs The Harpe Brothers! ''' '''Micajah and Wiley Harpe: America's first serial killers who made the American Frontier a living and breathing Hell! Pirate Girls Mary Read '''and '''Anne Bonney '''were infamous pirates that lived in the in the early 18th century. Anne Bonney was born in County Cork, Ireland, some time around the end of the 1600's to the well-to-do attorney William Cormac before leaving her old life and venturing into piracy, where she became the lover of pirate John Rackam. Mary Read was illegitimately born in England, in the late 17th century, to the widow of a sea captain. Read left her family and disguised herself as a boy, working as a powder monkey before becoming a sailor and capable swordsman. Accounts vary as to how Anne met Mary Read. According to some historians, Rackam’s ship conquered Mary’s somewhere in the West Indies, and Mary was among those taken prisoner. After the engagement, Anne, dressed in female attire, tried to seduce the handsome new recruit. Mary, perhaps fearing repercussions from Rackam, informed Anne she was actually a woman—and bared her breasts to prove it. Anne vowed to keep Mary’s secret and the women became friends, confidantes and, depending on the source, lovers. They then terrorized the seas for many years, earning a reputation of being hardcore and ruthless pirates who gave no quarters to their victims. In October 1720, Rackham and his crew were attacked by a "King's ship", a sloop captained by Jonathan Barnet under a commission from Nicholas Lawes, Governor of Jamaica. Most of Rackham's pirates put up little resistance as many of them were too drunk to fight. However, Read and Bonny fought fiercely and managed to hold off Barnet's troops for a short time. Rackham and his crew were taken to Jamaica, where they were convicted and sentenced by Governor Lawes to be hanged. After being sentenced, Read and Bonny both "pleaded their bellies": asking for mercy because they were pregnant. In accordance with English common law, both women received a temporary stay of execution until they gave birth. Read died in prison, most likely from a fever from childbirth. Nobody knows what happened to Bonney, but evidence suggest she was ransomed by her wealthy family. Weapons and Abilities Short= '''Cutlass The cutlass is the classic weapon for all pirates in popular culture. But it's popularity has always been attributed for being the most favored weapon for many Navy men for its lightweight and compactness while also providing speed. A cutlass is a short sabre-type sword with curved, broad blade. The weapon was a popular weapon for sailors and pirates, being easily usable in the close quarters of the interior of a ship, and proving useful both for slashing through flesh and bone, and for more mundane tasks such as cutting thick ropes. * Curved broad blade * 24 inches |-|Mid= Multiple Pistols A pirate won't be a pirate without his/her set of beautifully crafted pistols. A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. Although the quality of pistols in the seas also meant that their reliability and accuracy are also degraded, still pirates are known to carry more than one when just a single won't do the trick. * 20 feet range * For this match-up Read and Bonney each would carry 6 pistols that they can also dual-weild. |-|Long= Blunderbuss and Grenado The blunderbuss is one of the most popular firearms for all seamen in their time. It was a short-barreled flintlock firearm with a flared-out barrel typically used as a form or early shotgun, loaded with metal shots, or in cases of emergency, metal scraps such as nails. It functions as a primitive shotgun, and because of this, it is very advantageous at close range, typical within the confines of a ship. * Shotgun form * 20 yards The Grenado is also a very popular weapon in naval warfare. Made out of cast iron that fragments as well as fillings, this early hand grenade kill people by the use of shrapnels. It has a reliable wicker fuse and is thrown. * 5-10 seconds fuse (but can be adjusted) * Cast iron and fillings as shrapnel * Can also kill with concussive force Harpe Brothers Micajah "Big" (1768? - August 1799) and Wiley "Little" Harpe (1770? - February 8, 1804) were murderers, serial killers, highwaymen, and river pirates who operated in Tennessee, Kentucky, Illinois, and Mississippi in the 18th century. Their crimes appear to have been motivated by blood lust than financial gain and they are likely America's first serial killers. As young men, they lived with renegade Creek and Cherokee Indians who committed atrocities against white settlers and against their own tribes. By 1797, the Harpes lived near Knoxville, Tennessee. However, they were driven from the town after being charged with stealing hogs and horses. They were also accused of murdering a man named Johnson, who was found in a river, covered in urine, ripped open, and weighed with stones. This became a characteristic in the Harpes' murders. They butchered anyone at the slightest provocation , even babies. R.E. Banto in the The Ohio claims that Micajah even bashed his infant daughter's head against a tree because her constant crying annoyed him. This would be the only crime for which he would confess genuine remorseful. From Knoxville they fled to Kentucky. They entered the state on the Wilderness Road, near the Cumberland Gap. They are believed to have murdered a peddler named Peyton, taking his horses and some of his goods. Then they murdered two travelers from Maryland. In July 1799, after a scuffle for a tomahawk, Big Harpe was decapitated, and his head was hung from a tree for 10 years before being stolen. Little Harpe was captured and hung in 1804. Weapons and Abilities Short= Tomahawk Since the Harpe brothers lived off and killed as frontiersmen and wildmen, they would have been armed with traditional tomahawks from the Native Americans. The Indians taught the Harpes in the combat of these weapons. And the ones they used probably had an axe head and a pipe. * Axe and pipe * 2-3 feet * Can be thrown |-|Mid= Cherokee Bow While the Harpes also fought and victimized Indians, they nonetheless kept a relationship with them. One tribe, the Cherokee, accepted them as their own, and they fought as allies during the American Revolution. They may have also taught the Harpes on the use of an Indian bow, typically a D-shaped flatbow. * 200 yard range * Iron-tipped or sharpened arrows |-|Long= Kentucky Long Rifle As frontiersman who lived off the land, the Harpes probably used long rifles to hunt their food, and kill unlucky travelers on the highway. The Kentucky long rifle is the first rifle ever made, built and used by Americans in the frontier and in their wars. It is characterized by its unusually long barrel and deadly accuracy. Though it takes more time and effort to reload than traditional flintlock weapons of the era. * .48 caliber * 200 yards X-Factors * In Training, I had to give the edge to the Harpe brothers. They were trained by both the Indians and the British Army. They served as militiamen during the Revolution so they must have some form of professional training there. * In Experience, this is an obvious edge for the Pirate Girls. They fought in a longer span of time as well as in more battles. While the Harpes did fought in a few of the battles in the Revolution, they mostly raided and killed unarmed villages and travelers. * Tactics and Intellect goes straight to the Pirate Girls. Whule they evaded justice for a time, the Harpe borthers were nothing more than just serial killers. In their military career, they fought only as militiamen who followed orders. The Pirate Girls led people from the front and devised tactics to evade as well as fight the great Navies of their time. * The Harpes get the edge in logistics. The Pirate Girls had to rely on the supply they take from the Pirate Republic and whatever they can raid. The Harpes on the other hand played the British and Indians to support them. Notes * The battle will only be 2 vs 2. It will take place in an abandoned beach. * Votes must have the traiditional weapon edges and comparisons. I decide whether a vote will be counted or not. * Battle will end on Novermber 13 or when I get enough votes. Battle In an island far away in South Carolina, a lone rowboat is seen paddling its way towards the coast. Behind them was their sloope filled with the scurviest sea pirates of the Carribean. The men bid the small dingy farewell. Inside that rowboat were two of the most infamous female pirates to have ever charted the maps, Mary Read and Anne Bonney. Inside weere their own share of treasures these two have worked hard for in years. It seems that they were already on their path to retiring from piracy, ready to settle down as two rich women, and bidding goodbye to their loyal crew. "You gonna miss the sea Anne?" Mary asked as they paddled their way to the beach. Anne takes a good long look back at their ship. Far away as it starts to blur from her vision and into the horizon. She looks back at Mary and says, "T'were happy times Mary. But we all know what happens to pirates like us who stay too long to this life. Happy times don't last long, and its either the noose or Davy Jones Locker if we stayed went on." "What about Jack?" "To Hell with Jack. He ain't no man and he surely ain't no pirate." As the two came closer to the beach, hidden in the foliage were two frontiersmen glaring at them like scavengers. They were the infamous Micajah and Wiley Harpes. They eye the two gorgeous women with treasures coming towards them. And it made their mouths water to their beards with excitement. "You seeing this big brother?" Wiley asked while continously pounding his rifle to the sand. "Sure do little brother," Micajah said. "Stabby and killy big brother?" Stably and killy?" "Aye poke and fun, with treasure in buns. Stabby and killy little brother." And the two insane hunters giggled like maniacs as they set up their trap. The two pirate girls dragged their rowboat to the shore. Anne and Mary carried the boxload of treasure together as they trudge into the beach. "You careful there Mary. Tis are future were carrying." But suddenly out of nowhere, a shot rang out. Mary fell shouting to the sand as a rifle shot pierced her shoulder. Anne cried to Mary as she clutches her, but an arrow suddenly hit her in the leg and she too falls to the ground. Both girls clutched each other as two maniacs came out from the shrubbery, carrying tomahawks and rifles and dancing wildly. "Damn little brother. You almost killed this one. Corpses are no fun ya know," Micajah said as he slaps Wiley in the head. But the two women, though scared, were not undeterred. They grabbed their pistols quickly and fired. "Die you bastards DEI!" Anne said. The bullets hit their marks. Micajah took one in the arm and Wiley had another in his abdomen. "Damn you witch!" Micajah said as he throws his tomahawk at them. Mary quickly dodges this and draws another pistol, but the two killers bolted back into the forest. Mary then picks Anne up and the two agreed to kill these lunatics before they can retaliate. The two girls follow the trail of blood. Their they see the two hunters desperately limping away. The two girls attacked, but Wiley manage to make them turn back with his bow. With Wiley shooting arrow after arrow, the two girls took cover behind a tree, and with a grin, Anne lits up a grenado and throws it at the brothers. The bomb exploded and rocked the two brothers to separate direction. Though both didn't hit any shrapnels, their ears still rang due to the explosion. Stunned and defenceless, the two pirates then charged at them with their cutlass and guns. Mary tried to aim at Wiley with her blunderbuss and fired. Wiley tried to escape, but several shots shredded his back and he falls down. Mary then readies her cutlass. Anne on the other hand, came upon Micajah with her cutlass and slashes. Micajah managed to dodge away just in time and grabbed his tomahawk. Anne then made a thrust but Micajah caught it in his tomahawk and he then punches Anne in the face. Pissed, Anne slahses wildly at Micajah non-stop, and Micajah took multiple cuts in the face and torso. But as Anne made a final thrust, Micajah dodges it and slams his tomahawk at Anne's hand, cutting it clean-off. Anne cries in pain ater losing her hand. Mary was on the process of killing the young Harpe with her pistol, but Micajah then takes Anne hostage that gets Mary's attention. "You now drop them weapons you have or this dame gets it!" Micajah threatens. Mary then points her pistol at Micajah, but she can only cry bitter tears as the two girls cried at the hopelessness they have. But before she can fire her pistol, Wiley suddenly knocks her out with his tomahawk. As Anne criest o her downed friend, Micajah then kicks her at the back and she too alls unconscious on the floor. With treasures and two gorgeous women, the two monsters look at each other and grin at the luck they're having today. Expert's Opinion The Harpe brothers won this battle becuase their rifles outranged the Pirate Girls' blunderbuss and their bow outgunned their pistols. While the Pirate girls were smart tacticians, the Harpe brothers still had more training and experience that lead them to victory. Category:Blog posts